The Brightest Spot of all
by Mrs.LongbottomMalfoy
Summary: Themma. All told in Thayer's perspective. All inspired by the season finale.
1. Chapter 1

"It's..you've just been one bright spot in all this"

There. I finally said it. I just have to tell her how I feel. She has to know. But I doubt she'll ever date me. She's already dated one of Sutton's ex's. But I don't care. She is the bright spot in all of this. She's the _ brightest _spot in all of this damned of a thing. If only the Mercer's adopted Emma instead of Sutton. My life would be so much more simpler now.

She's perfect.

She doesn't even realize it.

Emma is perfect for me.

Sutton was just a bad drug.

A drug that I am completely sober from.

That bitch, will never come back into my life.

Because I, Thayer Rybak, am in love with Emma Becker.

Wait. How long has it been since we talked. She's staring at me funny.

"Thayer?" Her brown eyes glistening from the tears.

"Hmmm?"

"You alright."

"Perfect." Just like you.

"Well I'm going to go."

"Emma..."

"What?" She said. I just wanted her to stay.

"Nothing. Just...Bye Emma."

"Goodnight, Thayer."


	2. Chapter 2

"Here's to love, when it comes quick, as it did here. And when it takes a second or two. Here's to family. The ones we're in, the ones we make. And here's to a future**. **I, for one, can't wait to see what it holds."

She's run off.

Did she know that I said all of that to her.

I don't give a damn about my father and his new found pet.

I don't care about them anymore.

I just want her.

Emma.

That's it. Nothing more or less.

Couldn't she see that?

Or is she too tangled up in Ethan's lie.

He will never love her like I do.

I don't even see what she saw in him.

But look at me and look at him.

He's got the body and the bike.

I've got the brains and the- Well I don't have a job right now.

But still.

She would never be hurt with me.

But I have to wait.

I understand that.

But does she understand that I will wait for her?

She's back.

And gone again.

Kristin must be devastated.

Maybe once this all out, she'll be on our side.

That's all I hope for.

Everything to be good for her.

And perfect.

Maybe something amazing will happen with Emma.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N okay so I lied. This will be in Emma's POV.**

"Whatever's coming...I don't want to face it alone."

"You won't have to." I said. And hugged him.

What was that?

Was those butterflies I felt as I hugged him.

No no no no no no no no no.

I cannot..

No way.

That's impossible.

Wait.

All those things he's said to me in the past week.

At his house.

The engagement party.

Just now.

Does he have..

He can't have feelings for me.

Phahaha.

Feelings for me.

But wait.

I think it is possible that I have feelings for him.

He's so protective.

And always there.

And caring.

And I do have feelings for him.

Ohgoddamn.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N okay so its back to Thayer's POV**

Emma has been hugging me for quite some time.

Wonderful.

Ethan's giving us the death stare.

"What the hell are you doing!" He screamed at the innocent beauty.

"Nothing that concerns you, Ethan."

"I think not! Why were you hugging him."

Wonderful.

Now I have to join this fight.

"Ethan. Leave her alone." I said, sternly.

"Look. Thayer, don't tell me what to do."

"Guys just stop it. Right now, we need to find Rebecca." Emma said.

"She went upstairs." I said while I looked up.

"OHMYGOD." I said.

"What?" Emma and Ethan said at the same time.

When they finally saw it they gasped.

Rebecca and Sutton were upstairs.

Talking.

Talking to each other.

"That means she knows." Emma whispered.

"Emma we need to get you out of here." I said.

"To the cabin." Ethan said as if it was some kind of adventure.

"You need to stay here, Ethan." she said.

"Excuse me?"

"Sutton is up there. With Rebecca. You need to stay here so it doesn't seem so suspicious when me and Thayer leave together. "

"Fine." Ethan said.

He looked pissed.

But who cares.

I've just got a cabin with Emma.

Alone.

I'm going to tell her how I feel.

"You okay?" She asked me.

I loop my arm in hers.

"Just peachy."


	5. Chapter 5

We were just driving to the cabin.

In complete silence.

I turn on the radio to try to diffuse the tension as Fred Weasley once said.

"Thayer? Really? Music?" she said.

She smiled.

I laughed.

"I always forget how far away this cabin is.." she said while looking down.

"Emma." I said.

"What?" Tears were started to form in her eyes.

With one eye on the road and the other on the beauty right next to me, I said;

"Everything will be fine."

"How Thayer! Sutton won. She's been lying to all of us. She knew. All along. I lost Ethan. I have nothing. Sutton will take her life back. She'll tell everyone. My life is over. Why don't you just stop the car so I can walk to the bus station and take a bus to Vegas?"

"No! I will not do that?" I almost yelled.

I realized if I had yelled, she'd cry more.

"Why not?"

"Because. You...you have me, Em."

"You and what army?"

"Mads will defiantly take your side when this all comes out."

"Two people against all of Sutton's."

"Emma. Calm down. Please."

"How can I?"

How am I supposed to answer that.

I should tell her.

I just don't want her to be mad at me.

"We will have Laurel. And Kristin for sure."

"I just don't know what to do." She said, wiping away tears.

I hated seeing her cry.

I've seen her cry too many times.

"Hey." I said.

"What?"

"Don't worry. Okay. We will get through this. Together."

"Are you sure about this?"

I took her hand. "I promise."

We made it to the cabin.

Here we go.

She opened the door and walked in.

She ploped right on the couch.

I sat right next to her.

She never stopped crying.

She's lost too much since she took Sutton's life.

I get up and grab some tissues.

After I sat down she took the tissues.

"Thanks." she breathed.

I sat so she could cry on my shoulder.

She took my hand and started rubbing circles with her thumb.

When she stopped shaking, I looked at her to make sure she was okay.

"Emma?"

"Yes, Thayer?"

"I need to tell you something."

Our brown eyes made some connection.

"Yes, Thayer?"

"I'm falling in love wit-"

I was cut off by her lips crashing onto mine.


	6. Chapter 6

I broke the kiss.

"With you." I finished.

She laughed.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For?"

"Interrupting you."

"Trust me. Its fine."

I smiled.

"We can't do this."

"Do what?"

"Us."

My heart dropped.

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to punch a wall.

I wanted to kill Ethan.

He ruined her.

"Thayer?"

She took my hand.

I stood up.

I cannot believe my ears.

"Are you serious?" I yelled.

"Thayer. Please, don't get mad."

"Don't get mad? Are you serious Emma!"

She started to stand up.

"Don't even bother."

I walked over to the dining table and threw the chair on the ground.

"Thayer." She said once more.

I didn't even respond.

How could I?

She just ripped my heart out.

I start walking out of the cabin.

"Thayer. Wait." She yelled.

I stopped and turned.

She was crying again.

Does she ever not cry?

"What?" I said, trying to sound rude but not at the same time.

"Please come back."

She put her arms together.

"I need to clear my head. Goodbye Emma."

I got into my car.

I started slamming my hands all over my steering wheel.

I finally calmed down and went to the one person who I could really vent at.

My phone went of.

It was Mads.

"Hello?" I said.

"Thayer, what the hell did you? I'm here at the cabin and Emma is a mess! Did you break her?"

That wasn't the question she should be asking.

The question she should be asking is;

Did Emma break me?

"We just got into an argument. Listen Mads, I need to talk to someone, so could you please stay there with her?"

"Of course."

I hung up the phone.

I just had to keep driving.

When I finally got to the place where I needed, I parked the car and got out.

I knocked on the door.

When the door opened, I saw who I need to see.

"Hey, Laurel. Can you get your mom out here. I need to tell you something. Something...big."


	7. Chapter 7

Kristin came out some time later.

"What is it Thayer?"

"Its about...Sutton."

"What about her?" Laurel asked.

"That's the real Sutton in there."

"Excuse me." Kristin said.

"The girl who has been living with you since school started, the nice one, that's Emma. Sutton and Emma are twin sisters, separated at birth. Sutton found Emma. Sutton then went to LA to find their birth mother."

"You were in LA, right Thayer?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah. Anyways, Rebecca knows all about this. Sutton is creating an army to tear down Emma. I need you two on our side."

"So wait, there are two Suttons?"

"One Sutton, one Emma."

"Ohmygosh. That makes so much sense." Laurel said.

"I know." whispered Kristin.

"Will you please come to the cabin?"

"I can't believed she lied to us." Laurel said.

"Are you two even listening, Sutton is going to tear about the girl that has been living with you for the majority of the year. She's going to hurt her. I need you two on our side."

'Ohmygod."

"What Laurel?"

"You're in love with her."

"Yes, I am."

"But Sutton..."

"After I slept with Sutton, I knew that she wasn't good for me."

"You slept with my daughter!" Kristin said.

"That's the least of our worries, now please. I need you two."

They finally agreed.

I've never been this happy.

But I'm also upset.

Everything will be fine, I tell myself.

We finally arrived at the cabin.

When we walked into the cabin Emma said.

"Mom, Laurel, what are you doing here?"

Emma was sitting at the dining table.

Mads must have left.

"Stop with the lie, Emma." Kristin said.

"YOU TOLD THEM?"

"They needed to know. The lying bitch was back in their house!" I stated.

"Su-Emma, its going to be fine." Laurel said.

"How?"

"We're on your side." Kristin said.

Since the two blondes took their own car, they left without me having to go with them.

"I'm so sorry, Emma. I should have had you with me when I told them."

She kissed me again.

I couldn't resist her.

I wrapped my arms around her.

She started to pull me towards the couch.

I broke the kiss.

"Emma." I whispered.

She didn't even speak a word.

She simply put her index finger on my lips.

I forced her finger off of my lips.

I crashed my lips onto hers.

I picked her up and put her on the couch.

She started to bite my bottom lip as her hands went searching under my grey v neck.

"Emma." I whispered again.

"What?"

She smiled.

"We need to stop kissing before we do anything stupid."

"But what if that stupid thing is what I want."

"But I don't have anything to protect that stupid thing."

"How can a genius like you not have a condom on him 24/7?"

I shrugged.

She lightly kissed me once more.

"Lets go to bed." she said.

"I have to go home."

"No you don't. Have Mads cover for you. Please."

Her eyes started begging for me.

"Fine. But just for tonight."

She hugged me and we walked to the bed.

I took off my shirt and pants as she put on her nightgown.

We started getting into bed.

"Goodnight, Thayer."

"Goodnight, love."

I kissed her nose.

Slowly but surly, we fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/n sorry if you don't like the one line sentences. Its just that I am dyslexic and it helps me see if I made any mistakes.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Thayer? Come on, wake up! Thayer, you too Emma."

Shit.

Sutton.

"Its about time you two slept together. Was that you're plan all along, Thayer?"

"Go to hell."

I suddenly felt the weight of the other side of the bed lift up.

"Emma?" I said.

Then the weight went back down.

"Well hello Thayer." Sutton said.

Her eyes glaring, almost as if she was Satan's child.

"Go away, Sutton."

"Why should I? Emma's run off."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" I yelled.

"I just walked in."

"Well you can go to hell."

I got out of bed.

"Where are all of your clothes?"

"I uh..."

"You slept with her."

"I didn't."

"Whatever you say."

I walked over to the side of the room which my clothes were at.

"Do you know where she went?" I said as I was putting my jeans back on.

"Well, you told my 'mother' and 'sister', so my guess is with them."

I grabbed my keys and ran out of the cabin.

When I got into my car, I put my shirt on.

With my fingers dancing on the steering wheel, I finally make it to the Mercers house.

"Thayer!" Laurel yelled.

I roll down my window, "Is Emma here?"

She nodded yes.

I jump out of my car and busted through the doors.

"You know, you could knock." Emma said.

She smiled.

I laughed.

Just like always.

We sat down on the couch.

She took my hand.

"I need to tell you the truth.'"

"About?"

"Why I said we couldn't be..us."

"Okay."

Do I really need to hear this?

"I was so scared, Thayer. I thought you were going to hurt me like Ethan did. I mean, you've dated or slept with or something with Sutton. I was also terrified that if after all of this came out and we were together, I'd lose everyone."

"That would never happen to you."

"Thayer! It's so good to see you. Do you want some dinner?"

"Sure thing, Kristin."

We ate like a normal family.

Funny word that is.

Normal.

The definition of normal is:The usual, average, or typical state or condition.

We haven't had a normal moment since this hellhole started.

When all the jokes had been figured out and the mashed potatoes all gone, we each left the table.

"Emma?" I said.

"Hmm?"

"I need to go home, Mads needs me."

"Of course."

"And Rebecca will be there so..."

"I know."

She started to hug me.

"Are you two a thing?" Laurel asked.

I looked down at her.

She look up at me.

I said. "Yes."

She said. "Yes."

Laurel smiled.


End file.
